


Hunter and the Prey

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Broken Heroes [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Kids aren't Alright, Multi, Murder, Torture, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Adrien breaks.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Broken Heroes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551556
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	Hunter and the Prey

_Adrien was never allowed to talk to anyone who wasn’t useful. His mommy and his daddy both wanted a doll to protect from the world._

_It was fine, it was fine._

_No, it wasn’t._

Adrien lay in a pool of sunlight, feeling the warmth on his skin. Plagg lay on his chest, purring. 

“Feeling human yet kid?” Plagg asked and Adrien sighed. A little but he didn’t want to move. “Yeah, let’s stay a bit longer.”

“Mrrrrrr.” Adrien purred himself and Plagg chuckled, curling up tighter.

_Adrien knew his mommy and daddy weren’t like other couples. Mommy and daddy worked a lot and sometimes mommy made him sneeze like feathers did._

_She would always leave him for a few days after that but come back smiling. When she vanished, Adrien was lost and scared._

_His father got more distant than normal, angrier. It wasn’t nice and he felt so… lost. Caged._

_He hated it._

“Do I have to?” Adrien asked Marinette, laying on their bed. She chuckled.

“They just want to see the son of Hawkmoth. You like fucking with them love.” She told him, standing up and walking over to give him a kiss. He drank it in, cupping her cheek. “What you feeling like? Spoiled rich brat? Skittish kitty?” She petted his head and he let out a purr. 

“Skittish with his badass girlfriend,” Adrien said.

“Oooh, fun.”

“I know.”

_He fought with the help of Chloe. He wanted freedom, happiness. Something more then what his father wanted. He gained friends._

_He got a magic ring and things seemed to look up. He was free. He had his lady. His father let him go to school._

_He was happy._

_Then it went all to hell._

Adrien growled low in his throat, feeling the instincts of his soul slowly overwhelming him as he looked over the woman on the floor. The woman who’d tried to mess with his group. His pack, his pride, his team.

“You’re nothing but a bunch of brats!” The woman shouted. “You have no fucking skill! Just magic and a bunch of luck. Paris used to be the best city. We didn’t have fucking heroes or such bullshit but then you fucks had to appear! I’m just doing my best job- getting rid of you.” The woman stood, glaring. “You should have-“

He used to wonder what Cataclysm did to the human body. He didn’t after he pressed his hand to Nino’s mother when the woman tried to get Chris away from them.

Humans decaying so fast is… rather intriguing.

_Adrien is used to be touched by unwanted hands. His mother and father would slam that down pretty fast when they saw but it happened once or twice._

_Lila isn’t anything unusual. She’s touchy and clingy and he wants to rip her off him but he can’t. He wasn’t allowed to show he’s angry when someone touched him. He’s a brand after all._

_Not human. Just a brand._

Adrien laughed loudly as Kim mocked the gang they were facing.

“Oh god say it again.”

“Singing Sirens? Really? And they’re not a bunch of ladies? Man, that blows.” Kim said. Adrien kept laughing.

“It’s not even funny!” One man shouted and Adrien used his staff to slam him into the wall.

“It is to me.”

_Lila pushed and pushed and he didn’t think much of it. Lies were bread and butter for the media. If you ignored them they’d blow over._

_Or so he thought. He saw his Lady breaking down. He saw Marinette shaking and crying at times. He tried to help but it never seemed enough. He was shocked when his Lady pointed out all he was doing to push her over the edge. He hadn’t thought about his actions like that. So he apologized for his flirting and pushing. He said sorry, she accepted._

_It looked like things were improving._

_And then they crashed back to hell._

When the animal instincts took over Adrien still sort of thought like a person. Kinda. He could think sort of clearly and could make choices. Kinda. 

It was… just he didn’t care. He couldn’t care about what others thought or wanted. He just wanted what he wanted, what was best for his team. 

Snarling, he gripped the woman’s neck in his claws. She’d been trying to drug Kim, some sort of drug-based of Poison Ivy’s stuff. Make him a pet.

Digging his nails in deeper he gave in and ripped her throat apart.

_At first, it seemed amazing. He discovered his Lady’s identity. Sure it sucked because she was on her break down but he knew her! She cared for him! She really did._

_His friends- they were all banding together, working together, being strong together. They were a team- all of them. Like the stories, like the Justice League even if said League was full of assholes who didn’t understand shit. They all thought that they were lying after all. That they were trying to get fame._

_Bullshit._

_But they were all together._

“Aww, did Kitty have a bad day?” Alya asked, petting the head of Adrien. The man meowed sleepily, blinking up at her with trusting eyes. She smiled at him and petted his head softly for a few more minutes. 

“I’ve got his blanket and some food,” Kim said, holding up said items. “We’re going to watch some Ouran High School Host Club.”

“Oh, nice. I have work but I know Luka would be down. Jules loved that show.” The two traded sad smiles as Adrien whines at the mention of a possible team member who didn’t make it. 

It hurt, but they were all together now.

_His father and mother had plans upon plans. Adrien never knew them all. Not really anyway._

_He couldn’t have expected the final plan for them. He really couldn’t have. Having been sheltered for most of his life, being the pure sunshine child… it had all been part of the plan. A ritual to remove the abilities of the Kwami and place them upon humans, to become Gods in their own rights._

_All it took was one pure soul- untouched by sex, greed, envy or fear. Related to those who would become gods._

_One soul to be sacrificed._

_His father ran him through._

“Hello father,” Adrien grinned, flashing his teeth at Gabriel as he sat across from him. “Fox decided to give us a hand today so we could talk face to face.” Adrien’s grin widened. “How’s prison?”

“Adrien,” Gabriel said in a cold voice. “I heard about what you’ve been doing. Is it really so different from what I did?”

“Well I didn’t have a kid to you know brutally nursed later on,” Adrien said cheerfully. Gabriel scowled. “It wouldn’t have even worked you know?”

“… what?” Gabriel asked in a flat voice. 

“I was touched by fear thanks to you. Envy thanks to you. I feared you. I envied people who had friends. You’d have just ended up with a dead child.” Adrien shrugged, not even caring he was discussing his own death. “Funny that no?”

“Adrien… I…”

“I kinda want to kill you… but I think knowing all your plans were ruined because you’re a dumbass is best.” Adrien stood and walked out whistling. 

Ah, what fun.

_He doesn’t remember much. He remembered not wanting to die, begging to live and Plagg reaching out, touching him. He remembered becoming what he was. A human drenched in Kwami magic. It spread to the others, made them strong._

_It made them weak to not that they knew. Adrien is the only one to know they all snapped thanks to him. When Lila tried to kill his lady is when he stepped over the edge._

_He dragged the others with him._

Watching his lady plan out their future, Adrien smiled. He was watching his Lady become strong. He was watching the Team become strong. 

“Ladybug isn’t who I am,” she snapped at a gang member who dared call her such. “I’m the woman in charge of your fortune. So… call me Lady Fortune.”

Yes. A name to end all names. Adrien felt the energy in him, twisting and turning and didn’t bother to stop his laughter.

Oh, what fun they would have. 


End file.
